


Как творить время

by sige_vic



Category: Making History - Stephen Fry
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ничего этого никогда не происходило. Все это полная правда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как творить время

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Making Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1631582) by [very_improbable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/very_improbable/pseuds/very_improbable). 



> Как переводчику, мне дорог этот перевод за победу на RSYA в далеком 2008 году. Как читателю, мне чертовски дорог этот фик за то, что это чудесная история в стиле и в духе любимой книги.

\- Это даже забавно. – Стив прервался, чтобы зажечь очередную сигарету, и искоса взглянул на меня. – Если я говорю: «Господи, я не знаю, что и подумать о ситуации на Ближнем Востоке! Такое впечатление, что я вообще ничего в этом не понимаю!» – люди просто глубокомысленно кивают, и никто не думает, что со мной что-то не так. Но стоит только сказать, что я ничего не слышал про Oasis, как на меня все начинают смотреть, словно у меня вторая голова выросла.  
Стив рассказывал об этом уже несколько сотен раз – и это слышалось по его голосу, что было нормально, потому что это и должно было слышаться по его голосу – ведь люди думают: «Ох, ему ведь уже пришлось рассказывать об этом сотни раз!» Он проходил через это в аудиториях, на вечеринках, за кухонным столом у своих родителей, но чаще всего – в веселых прокуренных пабах, в кругу приятелей, где несколько пинт пива помогали криво сколоченным рассуждениям приобрести хоть какой-то смысл. Последняя жертва его байки, юная и бойкая студентка философского факультета, задумчиво склонила голову набок:  
\- Господи, как же я тебе завидую! Ничего не слышал про Oasis!  
\- Ну да, так мне тоже говорят, – уточнил он с ухмылкой.  
Я практически всегда был с ним, когда ему приходилось снова и снова рассказывать то, что для нас было байкой, а для всех остальных – историей его редкой, трагикомической амнезии. Конечно, это легко могло надоесть, но такая уж у меня была работа – присматривать за ним и за юной бойкой студенткой, а если понадобится, предотвращать катастрофу.   
\- То есть ты не... ты, получается, совсем не разбираешься в современности. Не знаешь, как... работать в интернете? – Она морщит лоб. – В интернете вообще работают?  
\- Ну, я уже научился. Я быстро учусь. Только сленг сложно освоить.  
\- Это так... стремно. То есть извини, конечно. Но правда стремно.  
\- Ага, ходячий случай Оливера Сакса*. Я – как антрополог в Хогвартсе.  
Студентка хихикнула, но было заметно, что она, как и многие другие до нее, начинает раздумывать – неужели ей одной кажется, что в неведении Стива есть какие-то нестыковки?  
\- Значит, ты знаешь Оливера Сакса и никогда не слышал о Робби Уильямсе?  
\- Мне посоветовали – и я прочитал все его книги, после того как у меня случилась эта штука с головой. Причем большинство из них стояло на моих книжных полках – похоже, я уже их читал до этого случая.   
\- И «Гарри Поттера» читал.  
\- Ну, вроде того. Это Майки выдал фразу про антрополога в Хогвартсе. Умные люди над ней обычно смеются.

***

Может, и не стоило начинать с этого. Давайте оставим Стива, меня и студентку-философа за нашим столом, каждого в своей личной вселенной, с тысячами мелких подсчетов каждую миллисекунду. Выглядим мы в этой сценке не слишком-то удачно – хотя, если смотреть поверхностно, мы молоды и здоровы, наслаждаемся летним вечером и купаемся в приветливых огнях уютного маленького паба. Дым от сигарет Стива и студентки окутывает нас так плотно, что скрывает любые физические недостатки.  
(Тут надо иметь в виду, что бойкая студентка прилагает не меньше усилий, чем мы, – она пытается уравновесить безумное любопытство и человеческое сочувствие к пострадавшему от причудливого заболевания, проявив при этом принятую в обществе деликатность, которая требует от нее не демонстрировать чрезмерный интерес. Эта деликатность заодно сдерживает немыслимое и совершенно справедливое подозрение, которое она не может не испытывать: в том, что история Стива – куча первосортного конского навоза.)  
На что же нам тогда обратить внимание? Нам открыто все время и пространство, и ограничены мы только нашим воображением – ну, то есть моим. Я могу взять вас за руку и провести над крышами по всему земному шару, словно диккенсовский дух, однако с моим воображением мне, пожалуй, стоит ограничиться тем крошечным пятачком истории, где обитают эти двое молодых людей, на которых мы сейчас смотрим, пока они застыли в привычном совместном одурачивании нового друга.

Эпизод: Тот, который стройнее и слегка помоложе из них двоих, стоит в дверях, и лицо его светится беспредельным оптимизмом. Волосы его растрепаны сильнее, чем в предыдущем эпизоде, а в голосе явственнее звучит американский акцент. Если недостаточно будет надписи «прошлое», можно еще использовать зернистую пленку.  
\- Дай мне немного «экстази» и пойдем куда нибудь потанцуем, – говорит он.   
Камера отъезжает, и мы видим второго парнишку – он плачет, смеется, сходит с ума от радости и не в состоянии выговорить ни слова; наконец ноги несут его вперед, и он втаскивает своего посетителя в дом и целует его – бесконечно долго, позабыв захлопнуть входную дверь.

Эпизод: С сигаретой в одной руке и угольным карандашом в другой все тот же юный американец полулежит у реки в последний теплый день года и рисует в гигантском альбоме для эскизов. Стрижка у него короче, а на носу красуются ленноновские круглые очки с темными стеклами. Вокруг него на траве расположились друзья, в том числе и бойкая студентка-философ: она лежит головой на животе похожей на пикси девушки, по руке которой змейкой сбегает вниз татуировка. Время от времени друзья поглядывают на рисунок, где они запечатлены отрывочными, резкими штрихами – словно увиденные через призму. Внизу какая-то надпись – возможно, название: «Слушайте: Билли Пилигрим перемещается во времени»**. Может быть, вы не очень понимаете, над чем он работает, а может, и понимаете, но вас это не интересует. Что бы вы ни думали о его рисунке и друзьях, до вас все равно дойдет универсальный посыл картины, которую я вам показываю: этот парень крут.

Эпизод:  
Эта «штука с головой» весьма удачно – если вообще что-то в наших приключениях можно воспринимать как удачу – приключилась со Стивом в мае, так что осенью он смог вернуться к занятиям. Врачи уже давно, хоть и неохотно, признали, что он способен жить самостоятельно и единственное, что может препятствовать учебе, – это его таинственная частичная амнезия. Они понятия не имели, что еще, черт побери, с ним делать, поэтому разрешили ему перейти на следующий курс.   
И в один прекрасный день кто-то заметил, что Стив, который учится на филологическом, понятия не имеет, что такое постмодернизм. Не в том смысле, что ни один здравомыслящий человек не знает, что это такое, а в том, что он даже не слышал об этом явлении, хотя умудрился написать несколько весьма интересных работ о постмодернизме до Инцидента.   
Ситуация повергла всех в некоторый ступор.  
«Ну так расскажите мне, что такое постмодернизм, и я буду знать», – предложил однокурсникам Стив. Позже, потрясенно-безысходно лежа на моем диване, он рассказал, как они на это отреагировали:   
\- Все переглянулись между собой, а потом посмотрели на меня и сказали: «Ну, тебе, наверное, стоит проучиться дополнительно годик-другой». – Стив устало потер глаза. – Майки, иногда это просто охренеть как трудно.   
Сидя на подлокотнике дивана, я взял его за руку. Он погладил мое запястье большим пальцем и вздохнул.  
\- И ведь они правы. Как еще можно узнать о таких вещах, если не изучать их по-настоящему?  
Я задумался ненадолго, а потом сказал:  
\- Погоди-ка.

От кого: Майкл Янг  
Кому: получатель скрыт  
Время отправления: 30 сентября 1997 г, 16.55.04  
Тема: Спорим, вы никогда не ожидали от меня такое услышать

Дорогие автоматически включенные в рассылку друзья! Вы приглашены ко мне завтра после ужина на всю ночь для обсуждения теории постмодерна. Предложение одноразовое. Оружие сдавать на входе.

На следующий вечер моя комната была битком набита молодыми интеллектуалами. Пиво лилось пивными реками, экс-феминистка влюбилась в новообращенного сторонника историцизма, а к какому-то любителю игры Деррида*** пообещали применить физическое насилие, если он эту игру не прекратит. Стив сидел в углу: слушал, курил, рисовал. Я совсем не уверен, что кто-нибудь в тот вечер сказал хоть что-то внятное по поводу собственно постмодернизма.   
Позже Стив продемонстрировал мне получившийся продукт: серию мультяшных рисунков, изображающих, как я и мои друзья пьем и болтаем чепуху. Называлась серия «Показательный матч». Я попытался было выразить неуверенность в том, что вечеринка выполнила свое предназначение и была наполнена искрометными дискуссиями, собственно, на тему…   
Он поцеловал меня в щеку и сказал: «Спасибо».

***

Эпизод: Стив утром умывается и бормочет сам себе снова и снова: «Вторая мировая, Вторая мировая, Вторая мировая». Учится выговаривать эти слова. Слушая его, я думаю, сколько еще слов и фраз, которые приходят в голову – а еще больше тех, что не приходят, – ему придется вот так же отрепетировать, если он хочет сойти за своего в мире, где мы с ним живем.

***

С помощью книг и даже фильмов легче разобраться с прошлым. Даже если ты не видел ни одной криминальной драмы последних пятидесяти лет, достаточно посмотреть «Бешеных псов» – и уже будешь значительно лучше ориентироваться в этой теме. (Собственно, много людей этим и обходятся, хотя их и не забрасывали в возрасте двадцати с небольшим лет в альтернативные вселенные.)  
Вот с музыкой сложнее. Помните ревнителей искусства, которые возмущались «Весной священной»? Стив так же относился к... ну да, к рок-н-роллу. Но я был уверен, что это всего лишь временная проблема. Я знал, что все будет в порядке, в порядке, в порядке****. Время было на моей стороне, и все, что мне было нужно, – это любовь. Я был тщеславен и, наверное, верил, что эта песня – про меня.   
Это произошло в самом начале – когда Стив еще регулярно посещал психиатров и вновь заводил знакомства с друзьями, о которых ничего не помнил. Еще даже июнь не наступил. Ну да, как раз после того, как мы перестали проводить каждую свободную минуту, сочиняя ему историю для прикрытия или занимаясь сексом, я извлек на свет божий свою музыкальную коллекцию, чтобы взорвать ему мозг.  
Ну, вы понимаете – ему ведь нравился Дюк Эллингтон. Так что не должно было быть никаких проблем. И вот я поставил ему рок-н-ролл – и Стив его возненавидел. Тогда я начал с истоков – с раннего прото-рока, но он и это возненавидел. Я перепрыгнул вперед и поставил Strawberry Fields – никаких положительных эмоций. Он заскучал от Уоррена Зевона и заткнул уши, услышав Брюса Спрингстина. Я искал ключик и перепробовал на нем множество своих записей в течение двух часов – я был уверен, что хоть что-нибудь его да зацепит. Боюсь, я слегка разозлился от того, что он потерпел сокрушительный провал и впервые не смог оценить по достоинству что-то стоящее в моем мире.   
Вы думаете, что слово «провал» здесь неуместно? У него неправильная коннотация? Ну да, я тоже так думаю. Но Стиву я, конечно, умудрился ляпнуть именно его.  
\- Господи, Майки, – сказал Стив. – Может, мне просто не нравятся эти чертовы Beatles? Бывает же такое, а? Если кто-нибудь меня спросит, какая у меня любимая битловская песня, мне не обязательно будет отвечать: «Ой, извините, я из альтернативной вселенной и способен любить только всякую лажу», я просто скажу: «Я не люблю Beatles». Это же нормально, а?  
\- Ну да, конечно. Тебе не должно все нравиться – я просто искал что-нибудь, что сделает тебя счастливым.  
Он опустил взгляд и поджал губы. Мы оба чувствовали, что, наверное, нам стоит друг перед другом извиниться, но извиняться не стали.

***

Эпизод: Летние дни мелькали один за другим, и я изо всех сил старался помочь Стиву узнать самое основное о второй половине XX века. Киномарафоны, путеводители Rough Guides и все такое прочее. Он хотел знать все-все-все – сначала из любви к земле обетованной, о которой я ему столько рассказывал, а потом – из необходимости, вызванной осознанием, что он и понятия не имеет, как жить в мире, где, по всеобщему убеждению, он родился и вырос.   
Одним июльским вечером он лежал наискосок на моей кровати и после затянувшейся паузы выдал:  
\- Я никогда здесь не освоюсь.   
Я неторопливо перебирал книги на полках, подыскивая очередную партию для него. Видеогиды Леонарда Малтина. Неофициальные сборники фикшена по Doctor Who. Скучные романы, которые Стив сможет пролистать как-нибудь вечерком, смотря Queer as Folk. Словарь цитат. Квир-теория 101. Краткая история панк-рока.   
Пока я перебирал книги, мне в голову пришла мысль, от которой было не так-то просто отмахнуться. Я взял с полки потрепанную книжку в бумажной обложке, а заодно и два томика, стоявших рядом, и забрался на кровать.   
\- Может, и не освоишься, – сказал я.  
\- Объяснись, – нахмурился Стив.  
\- Иди-ка сюда, садись. – Я приподнял подушки, чтобы мы оба могли сесть, опираясь на спинку кровати. – Ты ведь хочешь узнать побольше о войне?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Можно почитать тебе книжку?  
Он со вздохом положил голову мне на плечо.  
\- Ну давай. Все равно мне больше ни на чем не сосредоточиться сегодня. – Затем он взглянул на стопку книг у меня на коленях и поинтересовался: – Она очень длинная, эта книжка?  
\- Э... Смотря что понимать под «книжкой».   
\- А может, быстрее будет посмотреть фильм?  
\- Ее не экранизировали. – Мне не очень хотелось пускаться в объяснения – казалось, что я все равно правильно не сформулирую. – Ну и... ты же не можешь принимать все в форме пилюль.  
Он провел рукой по корешку книги.  
\- Ну да. Я пытаюсь жить в том же мире, что ты. Это займет немало времени.  
\- Мы уже живем в одном мире.   
Он одарил меня долгим задумчивым взглядом, после чего вновь опустил голову. Я откашлялся – пожалуй, слишком театрально.   
\- Когда Бильбо Торбинс, владелец Торбы-на-Круче, объявил, что хочет пышно  
отпраздновать свое наступающее стоодиннадцатилетие, весь Норгорд загудел и  
заволновался*****.  
Стив пробормотал мне в плечо последнюю жалобу – впрочем, без особого возмущения в голосе:  
\- Это хотя бы книга для взрослых?  
\- Ну, вроде того.   
\- Хм.  
Я продолжил чтение и одолел страниц десять; Стив заснул примерно тогда же, когда моя левая рука окончательно онемела. На следующий вечер я держал книгу в руках, вопрошающе глядя на него и надеясь, что эксперимент оказался не слишком провальным. Стив взял ее у меня и, пролистав страницы, нашел место, на котором я остановился.  
\- Давай теперь я почитаю?

***

Так вот – насчет музыки. Через пару дней после той истории со Стивом и рок-н-роллом у нас снова было все хорошо – и мы решили, что, возможно, я нахожусь не в той позиции, чтобы объективно судить о Beatles, Стиве или, по крайней мере, об их сочетании. При этом Стив захотел, как говорят у них в Америке, как следует поднажать – и все-таки попытаться оценить эту музыку. Тогда я обратился к Джеймсу МакДонеллу, который тщетно пытался скрыть смертельное любопытство и искренне желал помочь моему юному другу с его «штукой с головой». Он даже Дважды Эдди выгнал из дому на целый день, чтобы мирно и спокойно с нами позаниматься.  
\- Начни с самого зверского отстоя, – сказал я ему. – Чтобы это было отстойнее всего, что придет тебе в голову.  
Диск, который Джеймс сунул в свой музыкальный центр, был совершенно ужасен, но Стив принялся радостно покачивать головой. Я сидел на диване, читал «Тристрама Шенди», и мне было немного неловко за всех нас. Вскоре после того, как мы сделали перерыв на обед, я почувствовал, что перестал вчитываться в содержание книги. Песня, звучавшая в центре, по жанру была такой же, как у всех этих хулио иглесиасов, которых мы слушали, но она оказалась и правда хорошей – и я даже не заметил, как начал подпевать: «And I only have eyyyyyes...fo-or youuuu...»  
Стив сидел, закрыв глаза и подперев подбородок рукой, вид у него был сосредоточенный и внимательный – он был похож на Джейн в тот момент, когда она проверяет результат очередного опыта, чтобы убедиться, что все прошло, как всегда, блестяще. Джеймс смотрел не на него, а на меня – и глаза его заговорщически поблескивали.   
\- Кто это? – спросил Стив, когда музыка смолкла, и открыл глаза. Джеймс с улыбкой протянул ему блестящую коробку от диска – и тут же снова отвернулся к центру, вероятно не заметив оценивающего взгляда Стива. Полностью завладев нашим вниманием, Джеймс поставил... очередное дерьмо. Ну ладно, не все из этих песен были полным дерьмом, но для меня они были совершенно неразличимо похожи одна на другую – и только одна из пяти-шести представляла хоть какой-то интерес. Стив уже начал ерзать на стуле и чахнуть.  
Я снова вернулся к чтению под длинную и относительно выносимую мелодию в стиле «Времен года». Наконец она милосердно затихла, и когда через пару секунд из динамиков раздалась Johnny B. Goode, мне показалось, что это – лучшее, что я когда-либо слышал в своей жизни. 

Стив, конечно, уже слышал эту песню – я пытался ему ее поставить первой, и он ее возненавидел. Но я был так рад ее слышать в этот момент, что, подозреваю, отбросил в сторону книжку, вскочил на ноги и принялся размахивать руками, словно девчонка-подросток, пытаясь придумать, как бы объяснить свои эмоции Стиву. Однако он тоже вскочил на ноги и смотрел на музыкальный центр так, словно тот проделал какой-то магический трюк. Он перевел взгляд на меня, а затем на Джеймса, который спросил:   
\- Ну что, теперь понимаешь?  
\- Да! Я… да! Погоди… Так, ладно… Поставь еще раз сначала. Нет, погоди… – На его лице было написано счастливое «поверить не могу!» – практически как в тот раз, когда он услышал о существовании книжных магазинов для геев. – Вашу мать, ребята, что это?!  
Джеймс рассмеялся. Песня доиграла до конца, и Стив нажал на кнопку повтора, чтобы послушать ее еще раз.   
\- Э… Так у тебя есть еще что-нибудь вроде этого?  
\- Хороший мальчик. – Джеймс потрепал его по волосам. – Завтра загрузим тебя тремя версиями Hound Dog и попадем прямиком в систему «Элвис».  
\- Нет, ты же не можешь вот так взять и остановиться! Мы ведь только начали!  
\- Вот твое домашнее задание, дорогуша. – Джеймс вручил Стиву пачку дисков и снова похлопал его по макушке. – Мне все-таки, знаешь ли, хочется своего парня домой пустить. 

\- Так, значит, рок-н-ролл. – Стив стоял ко мне спиной и возился с моим CD-проигрывателем. За этот вечер мы с ним уже натанцевались – правда, я иногда брал передышки… ну ладно, я часто брал передышки – и сидел на диване, пока он ускоренными темпами осваивал музыкальное десятилетие, которое так и не наступило в его вселенной.   
\- Рок-н-ролл, – подтвердил я. Стив уже два раза послушал диск Чака Берри, кое-какие песни с других дисков, которые дал ему Джеймс, и теперь приступил к моей подборке.   
\- Наверное, я забегаю вперед, но мне правда нужно снова послушать Beatles.  
\- Валяй. – Я подавил в себе желание выбрать за него альбом. Стив барабанил пальцами по книжной полке – явно выстукивал ритм песни, застрявшей у него в памяти с прошлого раза. Я смотрел на его руку и пытался догадаться, какая мелодия сейчас играет в его голове.   
\- Ну ладно, значит, рок-н-ролл. – Он сунул диск в проигрыватель и нажал на кнопку.

She loves you, yeah, yeah yeah  
She loves you, and you know that can't be bad

\- Получается, основная идея, – задумчиво продолжил Стив, – в том, что это как секс – только музыка?  
\- Именно так, – ответил я, когда он сел на меня верхом и мягко положил мои руки к себе на бедра, – люди часто и говорили в то время, ага. 

А теперь позвольте мне дать этим парнишкам время побыть наедине – без взгляда со стороны, который все меняет уже самим фактом своего существования, – и давайте потихоньку покинем эту сцену.  
Если мы оставим их сейчас, для нашего воображения – то есть, во всяком случае, для вашего воображения – они навсегда останутся молодыми и, что бесконечно вероятно, будут жить вечно.  
Отступим на несколько шагов и посмотрим на две нечеткие фигуры через оконное стекло, а затем переведем взгляд в сторону и вверх. Долгий день подходит к концу. Смеркается. Музыка становится громче, и кажется, что зажигающиеся в небе звезды начинают танцевать.

**Author's Note:**

> * Оливер Сакс – известный невролог, автор целой серии книг о клинических случаях («Человек, который принял жену за шляпу» и т.д.)
> 
> ** Билли Пилигрим – персонаж романа Курта Воннегута «Бойня №5», свободно перемещался в прошлое и будущее.
> 
> *** О Жаке Деррида можно почитать вот здесь: http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B0,_%D0%96%D0%B0%D0%BA  
> Вот как играют в игру Деррида – об этом мне самой хотелось бы знать :-)
> 
> **** цитата из песни Битлз Revolution. На следующую цитату из Битлз не буду делать сноску – все и так ее должны узнать :-)
> 
> ***** пер. В. Муравьева


End file.
